Saving Pugsy and Meeting Toni
by Tracker78
Summary: Sam infiltrates Edward Jr.'s shady business and gets in way over her head.
1. Chapter 1

"The Twins: Rescuing and Preserving Friendships"

It's been a few weeks since Sam and Stutz have left Austin, Texas and have arrived back in Brooklyn, New York. However, what the two didn't realize is that Edward, Jr. wanted to hire them to kidnap a particular group of kids responsible for throwing Edward, Sr. in prison—Sam's group of friends and brother of which she was part of.

While Pugsy was being kidnapped by Downy and his gang, Stutz is sent on ahead to the airfield to prepare for the arrival of Edward Jr.'s private plane. Sam has been given an order by Edward Jr. to be his personal bodyguard due to her martial arts abilities. She has already boarded the plane as Downy and Jake push Pugsy up the steps, the two friends catch other's eyes, and Sam makes a motion for him to be quiet.

Edward Jr. soon arrives, followed by Backbiter and another gangmember, everyone takes a seat, buckles in, and the plane starts to take off. Unknown to Sam, Fangface has stowed away on top of the airplane, and is making his way to the door to get inside and rescue Pugsy. Sam is leaning back her seat, trying to figure out how she could rescue Pugs herself without giving away that she's a werewolf, when all of a sudden a strong gust of wind causes her to jerk her head to the door to see her twin brother standing in the doorway. She gasps and gets to her feet, not sure if she should attack her own brother or wait and see what the gang members do.

"It's that mangy werewolf, get him!" Downy cries out to his lackeys.

All of the gang members swarm Fangface, who hasn't noticed his sister lingering back unsure if she should join in the fray. A hand falls onto Sam's right shoulder and she looks up at the owner, Edward Jr. looks down at his newly acquired bodyguard, "Why don't you be a dear, Sam, and help those hoodlums out, hmm?" he asks.

Sam nods slowly, advances forward, she ducks two of the gang members as they are thrown backward, then moves forward rapidly to get her own brother into a choke hold, "S…Sam, (grr), what are you doing?" he asks just she can hear.

"Play along and I'll explain everything, ok?" Sam replies quietly as she expertly kicks his feet out from under him, causing Fangface to go to his knees, and allowing Sam more leverage in her grasp.

"Good job, Samantha, now ties him up and place him in the lavatory." Edward Jr. comments and walks off.

Downy tosses Sam some rope as he glares at her menancingly, she returns the look full heartedly, quickly ties her brother up, and escorts him into the lavatory, "Now would be a good time to explain yourself, sis, (grr)." Fangface snarls as Sam begins to back out.

"I will tell you everything momentarily, twin brother, but I have to find out if Pugsy is alright." Sam replies as she closes the door and locks it.

Luca exchanges a look with Sam, "Keep an eye on him, Luca, and whatever you do don't let him out until I get back." Sam states as she walks off towards the cargo hold.

Sam walks into the cargo hold, Backbiter steps in her path, "(Hiss) What are you doing here?" he demands.

"Stand down,kitty cat, I'm here to check on Pugsy." Sam growls out.

"Wolf girl, I know what you are up to." Backbiter snarls.

Sam makes a dismissive gesture, "Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't me I'm foolish enough to disobey Eddy, I just want to make sure the loud mouth hasn't been harmed yet." She replies and walks towards Pugsy.

"Sam, you're with them?" Pugsy gasps out.

Sam leans forward to put her face in his and whispers, "I'm going to save your scrawny butt, Pugsy, but if you want to stay and allow Downy to kill you, then I'll turn around and walk out." She replies as she turns to head out, but Pugsy grabs her wrist.

"I don't to die, Sam, you gotta doify something." Pugsy states in a whisper.

"My brother is on board, together we'll get you out, ok?" Sam replies as she jerks her wrist out of his grasp and walks out.

Sam heads back to the lavatory to hear her brother talking to someone, she turns to see Luca standing up from his seat, they exchange glances, and Sam opens the door, "Hey bro, got some good news for you." She states as she walks in.

"(Grr) What's that, sis?" Fangface asks.

"Pugsy is being held in the cargo hold, should be easy enough to get him out, but we need a distraction." Sam replies.

The threesome put their heads together and begin to formulate a plan to free Pugsy and get themselves back home to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Escaping into London"

Back in New York, Biff, Kim, Fangpuss, and Toni have explained everything to the Fangsworths and Murphys. Barbara Murphy, with the help of her husband, boards a plane destined for London

At the same time, Sam uses a picture of the sun that carries around with her, to change Fangface into Fangs. With the help of Luca, the twins sneak to the cargo hold, while Luca distracts the gang members.

"Help! The werewolf has escaped and he has Sam." Luca calls out.

"So has Pugsy, I'll bet the loudmouth and the werewolf teamed up to take out the bodyguard. Split up, and search everywhere." Downy orders.

At the same time, Sam and Fangs search the cargo hold for Pugsy, "Now I wonder where he is hiding at?" Sam asks.

"What if he snuck out, sis?" Fangs asks as they start back to the main part of the plane.

"Attention passengers, we are fixing to land in London, England, please remain sitting, and thank you for flying Batwing Airlines." The pilot says over the intercom.

Sam and Fangs walk back in just as Luca starts to the back, "Find anything?" he asks.

"Nope, nothing." Fangs says as Sam shrugs.

"Come on, we'll get you guys off the plane through the cargo hold." Luca states as he leads them back to the cargo hold.

The plane touches down on a runway in London, it comes to a halt, and Luca and the twins start looking for a lever to open the cargo hold. "Where do think Pugsy has hidden himself?" Sam asks as they search.

Fangs shrugs, "Gets me." He replies.

Meanwhile inside an overhead compartment, Pugsy has managed to squeeze himself into the tight place, and is highly anticipating getting off the plane.

The plane soon comes to a stop, Luca locates the lever, the cargo hold opens, and threesome start down the ramp. "Now to get to the police." Luca states.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." A voice says as the three friends stop and gasp, Downy and the rest of the gang stand in front of them, "Double crossers only go to the police if they're headed to the morgue." He adds sinisterly.

"Back off!" Sam snaps as she slides into a fighting position.

Backbiter hisses at her, "Back off yourself wolf girl (hiss)." He replies as he confronts her.

Sam glares at him, "I don't know what you're talking about, cat boy, but I'm not a werewolf." She replies.

"Oo, oo, yeah, we're not werewolves." Fangs states.

"(Hiis) Could've fooled me, I can smell the scent of your species." Backbiter hisses in response.

"Yeah, you sound like the werewolf and even have the same hat." Jake points out.

Downy pulls out a gun and points it at Luca, "I'm sure your brother will forgive me for getting rid of his traitor of a brother." He states.

Backbiter snaps around, backhands Downy, "No one shoots my buddy and gets away with it." He snarls.

"Run!" Luca calls out as he takes off with Sam and Fangs right behind him, Backbiter soon follows.

"L…Luca, you might want to run faster, that cat creature is right behind us." Fangs calls out.

Sam slides to a stop and gets into a fighting position, "Not as long as I'm around he won't." she states.

Backbiter sprints past her, "Keep going, wolf girl, I'm on your side." He hisses.

She sighs and quickly catches up, "You're very confusing, kitty cat, but I'm sure you have an explanation coming, right?" Sam replies.

"Come on down here." Luca calls and ducks down an alleyway and they hide behind a dumpster just as Snake and his gang arrive at the alley entrance.

Downy and his gang appear at the end of the alleyway, "Now where did they get off to?" he asks angrily.

"W…what is going on?" Fangs whispers to his twin sister.

Sam carefully peers around the side of the dumpster only to be pulled back by Luca, "What did you do that for?" she demands.

"Stay down." Luca replies as Edward walks up to the gang members.

"Have you found them?" Edward asks with a scowl on his face.

"Not yet, but they couldn't have gotten too far." Downy replies.

Edward looks down the alley, Luca flinches as his gaze seems to fixate on him, "Split up, we need to find those meddlers and Pugsy." He states.

"Whatever." Downy replies and turns to his gang, "Half of you go with Edward Jr., and the other half come with me so we can find that twerp Pugsy." He says.

"Okay, boss." The gang members say in unison.

Edward walks down the alley, and he would've noticed our heroes had he not knocked down a stack of boxes on top of them, and thus hiding them from his own sight. He tromps on down the alley headed away from the escapees.

"Is he still there?" Sam asks her twin brother.

"Oo, oo, I'll check." Fangs replies as he lifts a box slightly to look around only to have his eyes fall upon a postcard of the moon rising over a castle in Romania, and you know what that means, "Oh no, not now." He gasps as he begins to spin under the boxes.

Sam groans, "Oh brother, why now?" she asks as she tries to push herself backward into the shadows some more.

One tornado like twirl later, "Aaarrrroooooo!" Fangface howls and realizes two things, one they're surrounded by gang members and two Edward Junior spots them.

"Oops." Fangface states.

"Yeah oops, way to go, bro." Sam adds as she stands at her brother's side.

Fangface looks at his sister, "(Grr) Sorry, Sam." He apologizes.

Sam smiles at her brother, "It's alright, but I think we should take care of these creeps if we want to find Pugs and get home." She replies and falls into a fighting position.

Downy comes at Sam directly, who uppercuts his jaw, and sends him sprawling to the ground, while Fangface grabs Jake and throws him at the other gang members effectively clearing them a path to escape.

"Now what?" Sam asks Luca as she practically drags him by his wrist.

"We need to get to the police station." Luca replies, "But we need to catch a bus first." He adds.

Backbiter looks at Luca like he is crazy, "The cops, that means I have to change my looks." He states and morphs into a Mr. T look alike named Tiger.

Sam snorts, "Aww, poor kitty, you afraid of the police?" she taunts.

Tiger hisses at her, "Shut it, wolf girl." He growls out, "We also don't have time to wait for a bus." He adds.

Sam and Fangface exchange glances and smirk as they both notice the double decker bus headed their way, "Who says we have to (grr)?" Fangface asks as he picks up Luca and takes off at a run.

Sam glances up at the moon in the sky, changes into Storm, and follows her brother. Both teen werewolves leap up, grab hold of the edge of the bus, and effortlessly climb onto the top part of the bus.

Tiger, using his werecat agility, leaps up onto the bus, and wrenches Luca from Fangface's grip, "No one touches my little buddy, mutt." He growls.

"Well excccuuusseee me for helping, (grr)." Fangface scoffs as he and Storm sit by each other.

"Now I know why you say you're twins, except for the fur color, you two are identical." Luca comments as he looks over the twins.

"Well aside for a female and he's a male, we could be identical." Storm comments as places an arm around her twin's shoulders, and leans back to enjoy the ride.

Unknown to the friends, Edward Junior has the same plans in store, and takes a short cut to the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting Help

As the four friends run to the police station to get help, coming from the opposite direction the rest of their friends are searching for them.

As Fangface rounds the corner he collides into Biff, "Oof!" they call out as they fall backward from the collision.

"Biff?" Storm asks as she comes to a stop next to her brother.

"Storm? Fangface?" Biff asks as he looks at the twins with a dazed expression on his face.

Storm helps Biff to his feet, "Yeah, it's us, but what are you doing here?" she replies, and then helps her brother to his feet.

"I expected Fangface to be here but I wasn't expecting you, Storm, how you get here anyway? I thought you were in college?" Biff asks.

"It's a long story, Biff, and I'll fill you in once we find Pugsy and head home. I'm sure our parents are worried sick about us." Storm replies as the rest of the gang catches up, and she takes notice of Toni, "Who are you?" she asks.

Fangface looks at his twin, "(Grr) Sis, that's Toni, she's a friend of mine." He comments.

Storm walks up to her and extends her right hand out to Toni in greeting, "Nice to meet you, Toni." She says.

Toni shakes her hand in return, "Nice to meet you too, Storm, Fangface said he had a twin, but I didn't know you'd be a different fur color." She replies.

"Yeah I'm a bit unique, but anyway back on topic, how did you guys get here?" Storm asks as she noticed Barbara, Pugsy's mom, among them.

Barbara looks over at Storm, "We came to help you guys rescue my son." She replies.

"Well first off we need to get to the police station before Edward Junior does." Luca comments.

"Willackers, we'd better get going then." Kim states as they start to walk off only to have Downy's gang find them.

"There they are, get them." Downy orders.

The friends, once again, split up, Toni, Fangpuss, Fangface, Tiger, and Luca going one way, while Storm, Biff, Kim, Barbara, and Stutz go another way.

Downy and the gang members that followed him soon corner Tiger, Luca, Fangpuss, Toni, and Fangface in an alley, "Now we got you." He states sinisterly as he draws his gun.

The rest of the gang members draw various weapons, and start advancing on the friends.

Luca pulls Toni and Fangpuss behind a dumpster as Tiger changes into Backbiter, and him and Fangface start fighting the gangmembers.

Meanwhile, Storm has led the others into a clothing store, and they dress up as mannequins in order to lose the gang members following them. Jake and the others look around and leave the clothing store, they continue further down the street.

Storm steps down from a pedestal and removes the dress she is wearing, "Well got rid of them for now." She states.

"Yeah, I sure hope that Fangface and the others are doing okay." Kim says worriedly.

"Knowing my bro, Downy and his creeps will realize how much they've bitten off." Storm replies with a smirk.

Biff looks down the street, "Well let's go, we need to find our friends." He says and leads the others off.

At the same time, Fangface, Backbiter, and the gang members have been arrested and thrown into jail.

'Do you think Storm will find us?' Fangs asks Fangface mentally as the teen werewolf lays down on one of the beds.

'You know she will, Fangs, calm down.' Fangface replies.

Fangs sigh, 'I know, I know, I just hope she or Fangpuss find us soon.' He says.

Fangface gets up and heads to the window, he spots some familiar figures, 'Fangs, I think I see something outside.' He says, and whistles loudly, "Sis, guys, over here!" he calls out.

Storm comes running up to the window, "Bro, what happened?" she asks out of concern.

"(Grr) The police thought we were the bad guys." Fangface explains.

Barbara runs up next to Storm, "Don't worry, Fangsy, we'll get you out." She reassures.

"Yeah, hang tight, twin bro, we're gonna get ya out." Storm replies as she reaches up and pats her brother on the arm.

"We'll be back, Fangsy, don't worry." Barbara comments as the others run off, but Storm hesitates for a minute.

"I don't feel right leaving you here, bro." Storm says as she watches the others go off without her.

Fangface places a hand on his sister's shoulder, "(Grr) Go with them, Stormy, they're going to need you." He replies.

Storm looks at him for a moment, "Okay, but I will be back for ya, twin bro." she states and takes off after the others.

'Now what?' Fangs asks in Fangface's subconscious.

Fangface lays back down on the bunk, 'Now we wait.' He replies.

Storm catches up with the others as they head away from the police station, "So what's the plan?" she asks.

"We need to find out where Pugsy is, then we'll figure out how to get Fangface out of jail." Biff replies.

"But I wonder why they captured him? I thought they would've recognized Fangface after all we did help them catch Mysterio." Kim muses.

"Who knows, but we'll find the truth out." Biff reassures as Storm comes up next to him, "Storm, think you can find Pugsy's scent?" he asks the white furred she wolf.

"As long as you have something of his I can." Storm replies.

"Wouldn't his scent be similar to mine?" Barbara asks.

Storm looks at her, "Similar enough for me to track him down." She replies and lightly breathes in catching the scent easy enough, "I got it, come on." She adds as she drops to all fours and tracks like a bloodhound.

Fangpuss in the meantime has gone to the jail house to free his cousin, while Luca takes Toni to his "mom" in order to find out what Edward Junior has in store for Pugsy. Storm heads in the same direction not knowing that they are going to fall into a trap.


End file.
